The Next Da Vinci
by Hydro Dexter
Summary: Django Brown was always talented in the arts of painting and drawing, being the best artist in the class. But when Django's art starts to turn against him, he has to use his paint brush and pen to fight against his own creations.
1. Enter, Philip the Platypus

It was art class at the recreational center, Django painting his heart out with a few of his friends and others.

"Wow, once again, impressive, Mr. Brown. We have the next da Vinci on our hands," the teacher complimented Django as he was painting.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson, but it will be a very long time before I become as good as da Vinci," Django replied. stopping his painting for a moment.

"Oh, modest as ever," the teacher said, walking off to look at other kid's paintings and drawings. But what she said was true. Django had a natural feel for the paint brush, able to paint out what he imagines.

"There, it's done," he said out loud, examining his painting. He painted a scene from a fairy tale, of a dragon fighting a knight, who was trying to get his princess back from the dragon.

"Wow, that's pretty sick, Django," one of his friends Steve complimented.

"Thanks," Django said, taking his painting to the rack to dry, when the bell rang to end class.

"Okay kids, class is over. See you all here tomorrow at ten," Mrs. Thompson said, every kid but Django running out of the building.

"Hey, Django, you coming?" Steve asked.

"No, sorry. I'm hanging out with some of my other friends today," Django informed him.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, Django," Steve said, running out of the classroom.

As he was cleaning up, he saw an interesting book on Mrs. Thompson's desk. "Hey, what's this?"

When she heard the question, she answered, "Oh, that? That's a book my son got me to read. It's about this young aspiring artist who is blessed yet cursed at the same time with the power to make everything he draws into reality."

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Django said, finishing his clean up.

"It's a very nice book. If you want, you can read it for yourself," she suggested, handing him the book.

"Wow, thanks Mrs. Thompson," he exclaimed, putting the book in his backpack. "See you tomorrow," running towards the door.

"Don't forget, tomorrow's class starts at ten, not at ten thirty," she exclaimed, but Django was already gone, running out of the building.

As he was running, he looked at his watch and exclaimed, "What? It's already 12:30? I need to get to Phineas and Ferb right now," he said, sprinting through the streets, dropping a paint brush and a pencil on his way.

Standing right above where he was, Perry was scaling the walls of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, getting to the top only to be trapped by a platypus net.

"Haha! I have trapped you, Perry the Platypus. And just to make sure you don't try to escape until I finish my backstory, I trapped you with a special platypus net that platypi aren't able to get out of," he started, Perry just looking at his machine.

"Oh, you mean that? Oh, that's just my new invention: The art reality-inator!" he exclaimed, showing the platypus a ray gun like inator. Perry just giving him a strange look.

"What? Does the name sound that bad?" he asked, Perry just nodding his head in agreement.

"Fine, but do you know what it does? Well, first of all, it only works on art supplies, like a pen, pencil or paint brush. Second, when this ray hits a pen, pencil or pen, it is able to make anything that is drawn with it into reality, kind of the da Vinci of this time period," he explained.

"The only reason I made this so that I didn't have to make inators everyday, and you know how long that takes of my day, so now, when I draw it, I will be able to have it made in minutes. Plus, if I need to erase because I messed up, I can use an eraser hit with the ray to erase it. Let me show you," Doofenshmirtz said, hitting a pencil and an eraser with his ray.

"And now, I will use my artistic skills to make a Perry the Platypus imitation," he exclaimed, drawing a crudely proportioned Perry to his right.

"Hmn, is it me, or is there something wrong with this Perry?" he asked, showing the end product of his own Perry the Platypus imitation.

The head was too big, the legs were too long small, the body was too big, the eyes were stern, his tail was piece of string, but worst of all, it had no beak.

"Oh, that's why it was weird," drawing something else. "I forgot your grappling hook," causing Perry to glare at him.

"What? Oh, you don't think it's good enough? Here, let me start over, that was just a warm-up," Doofenshmirtz said, "But what should I call him?" he asked, thinking about it. "I know, I'll call you Philip the Platypus," taking his eraser and trying to erase the platypus. But when the platypus heard his intention, he knocked the eraser out of his hands, making it fall all the way down to the ground.

"Hey, that was not nice at all!" he exclaimed, but the platypus took the grappling hook and knocked the evil scientist on his face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm okay," he said, his face numb from the hit.

When Doofenshmirtz hit the ground, the remote in his pocket hit the ground, causing the net to release Perry, who chased after the platypus. But the platypus was too fast, grabbing a scooter and speeding off.

*chatter* Perry chattered, when his watch beeped.

Perry picked up the transmission, his boss' face popping up on his watch. "Agent P, we heard about what happened with Doofenshmirtz. Don't worry about him today. We have sent some of out other agents to search for him. For now, get back to your owners. Monogram out," he reported, Perry saluting before the transmission ended and Perry hanglided back to his home.

When Perry got to his hosts, he saw that they were making an underwater ferris wheel. "Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said, picking up his pet platypus.

"Okay guys. That's the last ride. We need to wrap up for the day," he announced, everyone getting off of the ferris wheel.

"That was awesome, Phineas," Isabella complimented.

"Yeah, that was sick," Buford added.

"What are you guys planning to do tomorrow?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know. We'll decide what to do when tomorrow comes," Phineas answered. "Do you guys want to come in for some snacks?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to get home. It's getting pretty late," Django said, picking up his backpack.

"Okay. See you Django," Phineas said, everyone saying bye also.

"See you guys," Django said, walking out of the backyard.

"Man, today was fun," Django said to himself, checking his backpack.

"Hmn, that's weird. I don't feel any of my art supplies in there," he said, then realizing that he lost it.

"Oh shoot! I'm in deep trouble tomorrow if I don't find those art supplies. Dang it!" he said, running back, but after an instant, tripped onto the ground.

Getting up, he asked himself, "Ow, what the heck was that?" seeing the culprit for his trip.

"Oh, there they are," he said, picking up his paint brush and his pencil. "Hmn, I don't remember having an eraser, but I'll take it," putting them in his backpack and running back home.

* * *

**Not the greatest start, but I promise it will get better. I decided to write this because I noticed that there were no stories focusing on Django. But if there are, please tell me so I can read them. Review!**


	2. The Replicas March Forward

Django ran home as soon as he picked up his art supplies, barging in the door while his mom was cooking. "Hey mom."

"Hey DJango. How was your day?" his mom asked.

"It was fun. Phineas and Ferb made another awesome project and Mrs. Thompson lent me a book to borrow," Django answered.

"That sounds fun, dear. Dinner is in the fridge. Warm it up in the microwave for a minute. Don't forget to put it in a glass bowl. Remember what happened when you put it in a plastic bowl?" his mom asked, Django remembering his microwave on fire.

"Okay mom," he said, grabbing his food in the fridge.

"Your dad is going to be late because he is presenting that new art piece he made the other day," his mom started.

"Oh yeah, I love that one. He made a giant TV and a giant remote control. That was awesome," Django said.

"I also have to go give a tour of my work place. I will try to be back at nine, but your father might be back earlier," his mom said, her watch ringing. "Oh look. I have to go. See you later Django," his mom said, running out of the house.

After his mom left, Django grabbed his dinner from the microwave and took it to a table next to his desk. "Alright, time to start drawing," he said, taking out his pen, pencil and eraser from his bag.

After minutes of eating and staring at his paper, Django yelled, "Man, I can't think of anything to draw!" but then looking at the TV, he added, "I guess I can watch some TV," taking the remote and turning on the TV.

_Hours of Jeopardy later..._

"There," he said, completing his drawing of his parents. "This took me a while, actually," he said to himself, putting the picture down and then looking at the book he got from his teacher.

"I guess I can started reading this," he said, picking up the book to show the cover with a kid running from cartoon monsters.

At first, he started reading from the seat for his desk, then he layed on the ground, and the followed by going onto his bed and reading.

*YAWN* "I guess I should go to sleep now," he said, putting his book down next to his lamp and getting in his blanket before falling asleep. But just as he fell asleep, his drawing started to pop out of the paper.

"Oh son," someone said outside the door, knocking on the door before coming in the house.

Looking at his son, his father said to himself, "Awe, isn't he so cute?"

But surprisingly, he recieved a respond, "Yes, yes he is. But tell me, who are _you_?" his father freaking out.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"What do you mean _your house_? This is _our_ house. I am Django's father and this is his mother," the replica of his father answered.

"What? But I am Django's father!" his father said.

"Nonsense. If you won't get out of my house," the replica said, holding rope and ducktape. "Then I'll just leave you here to eat with the mice," beating him before tying up his arms and legs and taping his mouth.

After the replicas hid Mr. Brown, they heard a voice say, "Honey, I'm home!"

Hearing the voice of Mrs. Brown, the father replica said, "Another one? Okay, you go deal with her," the mother replica bringing some rope and duck tape with her.

"Honey!" Mrs. Brown sang, surprised to not see her husband. "That's weird. Honey, are you listening to Justin Beiber again? You know no one thinks he's cool, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the replica started, Mrs. Brown turning around after hearing her. "But you will be joining him too," knocking her out and taping her mouth and tying her limbs with rope.

"Okay, we have caught the artist's parents," the mother replica reported.

"Excellent. We will now await Phillip the Platypus for further reports, but for now, we are to act as the artist's parents, so let's go to sleep," the father replica said.

"But we don't sleep," the mother replica said.

"Did I ask you to contradict me? No I didn't, so let's go to sleep," the father replica said, the two fake parents going into the master bedroom.

The next morning, Django woke to the unusual smell of motor oil and confidence. "That's weird. This is supposed to be what Phineas and Ferb's house smells like. My house is supposed to smell like art supplies and Eggo Waffles," grabbing his art supplies and his book and running into the kitchen to see nothing there.

"Man, that's weird. I don't see anything happening. Oh well, I've got to get to art class," he said, grabbing an uncooked Eggo Waffle and left his house, his replica parents appearing from hiding.

"To think we were almost caught," the mother replica said.

"The boy doesn't get out of art class till twelve, so we have about two hours to complete this. Once we complete this, we will have complete control of the artists and with his drawing skills, we will be the rulers of this dimension!" the father replica exclaimed, breathing a deep breath. "Ah, I love being three dimensional. Go feed the prisoners," the mother replica taking food and water and bringing it to the basement.

"Here is your food," she said, bringing it down the stairs.

"Grmurgehu," Mr. Brown tried to say, his mouth being taped.

"Oh, that's right," she said, taking off his tape.

"What do you want from us?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Oh, nothing much. All we ask of is that we have full control of this 3-D dimension," the mother replica answered, force-feeding Mr. Brown and the unconscious Mrs. Brown.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"All will become known in due time," walking up the stairs, leaving Mr. Brown with so many questions.

_Oh, please, let Django be alright!_ Mr. Brown thought, dreading the thought of his son being used by those replicas.

Django was listening to Mrs. Thompson lecture them, having his pen and pencil ready to draw. "Okay, class. Today, I will ask you to go out and draw six friends of yours, about your age, and then show the drawings to the class. I will allow you all to leave early today," everyone excited, running out the door.

"Hey Django, do you want to draw me and I draw you?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, I promised my other friends that I would draw them when my art class said I could for an assignement," Django answered.

"Don't worry, it's cool. Anyways, see you around," Steve said, walking out of the classroom.

While Django was packing, Mrs. Thompson walked up to him and asked, "So Django, have you read that book yet?"

"Yeah, it's great! I read about fifty pages last night. I love how the main character has his art supplies magically changed and able to make things real. I'm at the part where his parents get swapped with the fakes," Django answered.

"I'm glad you like it. Also, can I get you to do a favor for me?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Django asked.

"Well, your father is on the rise to fame, right? So I was wondering if I could get a drawing from him," Mrs. Thompson asked.

"Yeah, I bet he'll be happy to do this. I'll tell him about it. See you tomorrow," Django said, walking towards the door.

"Goodbye, Django. Remember, tomorrow goes back to the regular time," she said.

Walking through the streets, Django looked at his watch, saying, "Only 11 o'clock? I guess I can stop by my house before I go see Phineas," Django said, running through the streets until he got to his house.

He opened the door and walked in and said, "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here so early?" the replicas feeling in danger.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the art class is my speculation about why he isn't in the series as much as he could.**

**I'd like to thank TaichiWind, Comment person and A Slight Insight of My World for reviewing! It really cheers me up. And I'd like to thank TaichiWind and A Slight Insight of My World for adding this story as a favorite!**

**Expect Date: Now that I have a real story plot lined up, I will try to update again this month. Since the chapters in this story are generally shorter than in my other, I will update probably before it.**

**Also, I will have a new poll on my profile regarding a new story of mine, so please stop by and vote.**


	3. Cookie Baking and Risk

"Well?" Django asked, the replicas at a loss for words.

"Well, um, son. We decided, um that we... your mother will explain the rest," the father replica started, passing it on to the mother replica.

"You see, we got off a bit earlier than expected, and um... we decided to build another... stove, right honey?"

"Yes, exactly as your mother said it," the father replica agreed.

"Another stove? What's wrong with our stove?" Django asked, again making the replicas nervous.

"Well, you see, yourmotherbrokethestove," the father mumbled, shocking the mother replica when she realized what he said, but got shushed silently.

After a few moments, Django finally bought the lie, saying, "Well, okay. I'm going to be at Phineas and Ferb's till around five o' clock," walking towards the door.

"Okay, have fun," the two smiling until the door slammed closed. Almost immediately, the two got back to work.

"You see how close that was?" the father replica asked.

"What do you mean? You were the one who shoved all the blame on me," the mother replica argued.

"We have five hours to finish this, so let's get moving. Also, don't forget to feed the prisoners again."

"Well excuse me. If someone wasn't sitting in that comfy chair all day yelling at me, they might've gotten fed," the mother replica disagreed.

Django was running through the streets, not noticing at the moment that a teal figure with a crudly drawn fedora and grappling hook passed by him. But when he noticed it, he turned around to see nothing there. "That was weird," but then shrugged his shoulders and kept running.

He arrived to Phineas and Ferb's backyard seeing the group crowded around a cookie baker. "Hey guys. What'cha doin'?" Isabella glaring at him. "Oh right. I keep forgeting that. So, what are you guys doing?"

"We're helping Isabella get her Cookie Baking Patch," Phineas answered.

"I thought you got that patch already," Django said.

"Actually, I got the Brownie Baking Patch. If I get my Cookie Baking Patch, I will complete the set to get the Master Baker and Master Sweets Maker Patches," Isabella explained, seeing that he didn't pay attention. "You didn't listen to a single word I said, did you?"

"Well, actually, I..." he started, blanking out.

"Man, I can't believe that Milly likes someone as inattentive and useless as-" she started, covering her mouth the moment she realized what she was saying.

"What did you say, Isabella?" Django asked, blanking out again.

"Nevermind," she said. _Phew, good thing he's inattentive. I almost blew Milly's secret_ she thought to herself.

"I think someone has something for Django," Phineas whispered to his step-brother, a loud beeping starting to ring from the cookie baker. "Wow, that was fast. That was exactly sixty-seven seconds."

"You counted that?" Buford asked.

"Of course I didn't... I used a stop watch," Buford understanding. "Okay, so do we try the cookies?" everyone taking a cookie.

"So, how does it taste?" Isabella asked.

"It's awesome!" Phineas exclaimed, making Isabella happy.

"Really? Did you really love it?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, it was perfect."

"I loved it too," Baljeet said, Isabella ignoring his comment.

"So Phineas, what else do you have in mind for today?" she asked, ignoring everyone else.

"When it comes to anything besides the Fireside Girls and her beloved Phineas, she is more inattentive than I am," Django said, the others agreeing, but then remembered the favor they asked of him.

"Oh that's right," taking out his art supplies. "So Phineas, do you want me to draw you guys?"

Meanwhile, Isabella was saying, "...how about we have lunch somewhere together?" until Phineas heard Django call for him.

"Hold that thought, Isabella," walking over to his friend, Isabella angry at Django.

"Sure. Who wants to be drawn first?" Phineas asked, everyone but Ferb raising their hands. "Oh, I bet our old pal Ferb would like to see his portrait first," Phineas pushing his step brother towards Django.

"Actually, I'd rather much prefer it if-" he tried to say, Django already starting to draw.

"It's okay Ferb. You can move around. Just make sure you're in this general area so I can get an image of you," Django said, Ferb walking away towards his step-brother.

"So, how did it feel to be a portrait model?" Phineas asked, Ferb taking a deep breath.

"Well, for the seventeen seconds that I was used as a portrait model, I would say there was a feeling of satisfaction, and emptiness," he answered in a deep british accent.

"Hey, does anyone want to play Risk?" Baljeet asked, everyone silent.

"Baljeet, you know that game takes almost all day, right?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

After a few moments of consideration, he answered, "Sure. I guess we could. Are we playing the board game, or electronic?"

Surprised by the question, Baljeet asked, "What do you think? We live in the era of modern science and electricity. Would you suggest that we not use the resources that we have today?" confusing everyone.

"Uh, I guess," they all answered at the same time.

"Well... Great! We'll play the version that has fighting. How about we'll all be in seperate rooms so we can't cheat?" Baljeet suggested, everyone complying. "So, who wants to be on my-"

"I want to be on Phineas' team!" Isabella exclaimed, everyone but Phineas scared.

"Uh... okay..." Baljeet and Buford said in unison.

"I get to be with Ferb!" Irving yelled, Ferb disagreeing.

"Fine, who do you want to be with?" Baljeet asked, Ferb shrugging his shoulders.

"All I know is, I'm not with that fan-boy," Buford exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll draw straws," giving three straws to Irving.

"Wow, it seems kind of sad that the person who is wanted the least is holding straws for everyone else," Irving said, dropping the straws onto the ground. "Sorry," Baljeet slapping his forehead in disappointment.

"Okay, the rule is that whoever gets the biggest straw is with Irving, while the other two are together, is that alright with you guys?" Baljeet explained, the two agreeing.

"So... how do we decide who picks first?" Buford asked, Baljeet realizing the flaw in his decision making.

Tired of this, Phineas exclaimed, "I'm picking a number between 1 and 10. What is it?"

"2!"

"4! No wait, I meant 7!"

Ferb held up ten fingers.

"Wow, Baljeet got it! The number was four," angering Buford while Ferb just looked, surprised.

"Man, that was my first guess!" Buford yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry Buford, but whatever your most recent guess was, you have to go with it. And I know Ferb over there thought I had that 10 look on my face, didn't you, Ferb," Phineas said, Baljeet going up to the straws.

"Okay, so if this one is sticking out the most, the chances are that it's going to be the smallest," picking the straw sticking out the most.

Walking up to Irving, he spent no more than two seconds grabbing the straw that used to be in the middle and walking away.

After Ferb grabbed his straw, the three looked at their straws. "WHAT?" Baljeet yelled in frustration. In fact, his calculations were not remotely close, Buford and Ferb's straws being smaller than his.

"I cannot believe this! I spend a whole ten seconds thinking of this solution, and _I _end up with him?" Baljeet asked in anger, Irving walking towards him with a smile.

"Can we just start?" Irving asked, the six nodding their heads.

"Okay, this version of Risk includes fighting mechanics you see in games like Street Fighter or Tekken, maybe even Super Smash Bros Brawl," Baljeet started.

"I love those games!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Anyways, you'll see the rules when you enter the game. So let's go to our respective areas and-" he tried to finish, each group besides he and Irving running to where they wanted to be. Phineas and Isabella taking the hideout of The Beak and Ferb and Buford taking the step-brother's room.

"Of course, we get the kitchen," the two running to the kitchen.

By this time, Django had already gotten the sketches done for each person. "Okay, I just need to do inking and coloring and then I'm done," starting to ink when suddenly, a mini black vortex appeared behind him. "What is this?" he asked, starting to get sucked up.

"This can't be good," falling into the vortex, screaming at the top of his lungs, his friends not even noticing.

* * *

**Sorry about updating late, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to thank Comment person and Maplestrip for reviewing, and to Maplestrip for adding this story to favorite stories. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's read this fanfic up to this point. You guys rock!**

**Next Update: I'm not sure. But we'll be getting a visit from someone next chapter, and I will need to organize that meeting. (this isn't really going to affect when I update my story) If I don't update before November 11, I will update earliest November 15 because I have an overnight camp that whole weekend.**


	4. Calamari has Squid in It?

"We've caught the artist," a voice said, just soft enough that the unconcious Django wouldn't be stirred in his sleep.

"Yeah, but luckily we got him with that ruse. If he didn't fall for it, it would've been bad for us," another voice whispered, carrying the unconcious boy. "What do we do with him?"

"I say we just leave him in the ice room. He'll probably freeze to death, but we don't need him anymore," the first voice suggested, Django being thrown into the room and locked from the outside. "There, we don't have to bother with anyone ruining our plans," the voice said in a normal tone."

"Let's go find those new drawings that the artist drew. Once we're able to figure out how he can draw figures into reality, we will rule this three dimensional world!" the two skulking away from the ice storage.

Meanwhile, Phineas and the others were about to begin their Fighter Version Risk. Each group had set up an area where they would begin the game. "Okay, are guys ready?" Baljeet asked through the voice chat, the group recieving the directions from their headphones.

"Yeah, we're about ready," Phineas answered.

"Bring it, Dilweed," Buford taunted.

"Oh, we will," Phineas said, beginning the game.

"So, who gets to go to battle first?" Isabella asked.

"We go first since we were first to fortify our positions," Baljeet said, making his move. "Okay, I battle Phineas and Isabella's base in Turkey!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Do you want to battle?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," Isabella exclaimed, a screen with two fighters popped up.

"Ready to eat my educated dust?" Baljeet asked.

"In your dreams!" Isabella exclaimed, the fight starting. Isabella took her fighter and jumped up to land a descending kick on Baljeet's head. She then followed with a combo that Baljeet could not block, his fighter being defeated.

"Baljeet! You suck!"

"Quiet, Irving!" Baljeet yelled.

"Nice one, Isabella," Phineas complimented.

"Thank you very much," the two giggling.

"I have to admit, that was pretty good... for a girl," Buford taunted, ready to fight.

"You want to mess with me, Buford?" Isabella asked, returning the taunt.

"OH, I will!" Buford exclaimed, ready to fight.

"But it's still my turn!" Irving exclaimed, the two lying back in disappointment.

"Okay, I'll battle Ferb," Irving said, the two starting to battle.

Irving's character ran up to Ferb, but got kicked in the head. "Ow, that's got to hurt," he said, kicking Ferb's character into the air and slamming him down with a punch. But Ferb performed a five hit combo that defeated Irving's character.

"Man, and I was so close!" Irving yelled.

"He probably went easy on you," Isabella pointed out.

*flush* as Ferb walked into the room, looking at the screen. "Buford, did you play for my character?"

"How could I? I was hiding from... that," pointing to a doll in fear.

Ferb picked it up, seeing that it was a squid doll. "I know you don't like giant squids, but seriously, are you scared of everything related with squids?" he asked, but then corrected himself, "Oh yeah. You ate that whole platter of calamari last week."

"That's calamari. It has nothing to do with squid," Buford said.

"Buford, calamari is fried squid," Ferb informed, Buford grabbing a bag and barfing in it for forty seconds straight.

After he relieved himself, he gave the bag back to Ferb, "Thanks buddy," Ferb angered that it was his new school bag for the coming school year.

But then let out a sigh, since his mom would probably buy him a new one. The two heard a beeping on their computer screen. "Isabella is challenging you to a battle!" the game announced, Buford picking up the controller and putting his voice chat headphones back on.

"Bring it!" he yelled, the battle beginning.

Buford was clenching his controller, performing an immense combo that would normally be impossible to dodge. But Isabella dodged it and jumped up above the bully's character, doing a flip kick and knocking him down. But Buford sent her down with a low kick and then brought her back by kicking her upward. But before he could pull off his combo, she kicked him back and punched him, sending him flying before stepping on his body, defeating his character.

"Man, I went too easy on her," Buford stated.

"Yeah, sure you went easy," Isabella said sarcastically.

"Great shot, Isabella!" Phineas complimented with a high five.

"Thanks," high fiving him. Everyone heard a poor controller getting broken, and it wouldn't get any better later.

Meanwhile, Django was opening up his eyes, realizing how cold it was in the room. "Brrr. Where am I?" he asked, noticing the rope tying his hands together. He tried to break free, but didn't have enough power to break out of the rope. He decided to look around to see ice drops on his body. Ignoring that, he looked at the door, charging at it to try and open it. Despite charging at full might, the door didn't budge at all, only leaving a mark on his head.

"Man, that's a hard door," he said, sitting right next to the door in pain.

Outside, the replicas heard the bang on the door, one of them saying, "Well, it seems that our prisoner is awake."

"Let's see how long he can last," the other replica said, drinking a cup of fresh hot motor oil.

"Why can't I get out?" he yelled in frustration, his hands going numb, his facing swelling. He could barely feel his body due to the extreme cold. But he could do nothing, leaving him to wait and hope for a way.

"WE WIN!" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed in happiness, hugging each other. While Buford took his controller and in pure fury, flung it all the way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"I'll buy you a new one," Buford said apologetically.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was lying on his bed, trying to sleep when the game controller hit him straight in the head. "OWWW!" he exclaimed in pain, getting up to see what had hit him.

"Are you serious? That's why I don't play video games. I'd start feeling bad for the poor sap who would get hit by a game controller in my fury," Doofenshmirtz said to himself, going outside to see a teal figure skulking around the premises.

"Is that...

* * *

I really wish I could've made this better, but I can't even think right now. Despite that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to thank Comment person, Maplestrip and Spongey444 for reviewing! I'd also like to thank Spongey444 for adding this fanfic to story alert and favorites list! I'd also like to thank Maplestrip for adding this story to favorites!

Expect Date: I hate getting sick! You get to skip school, but it's hard to write when you're sick. But the next chapter won't come out until at least after November 15 because I hope to get better before camp. If I don't, I still won't be able to update by then. Hopefully, I will try to update by November 20, but don't count on it.


	5. Realizing his Talents

Doofenshmirtz put on his lab coat, hiding his extra ten pounds. He walked outside, looking to see a teal figure trying to run. "Oh no you don't Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, running after the fleeing figure. He cornered teal object, shocked to see who it was. "Perry the Platypus?"

Except, it was Phillip the Platypus, taking his grappling hook and tripping Doofenshmirtz who had tried to rush up to him. "Wait a minute... did you get a new grappling hook?" getting kicked in the face by the platypus' deformed foot.

"Wait, where's your bill?" Doofenshmirtz asked, Phillip punching him in the face, knocking the evil scientist towards a wall. The platypus then followed up with a kick to Doofenshmirtz's stomach before he could get back up. When he got back up, he took out a laser and started to shoot.

"Behold! My Laser-Ray-Inator!" he exclaimed, shooting aimlessly until he hit the platypus. But Phillip was unchanged except that he was now wearing a gown. "Huh? That's weird," but looked around to see gowns everyone. "I guess it was my Ballgown-Inator," crushing it with his foot in frustration. But he then saw that the platypus was having trouble moving, tripping over the overly large ballgown.

"HAH! It seems that your mobility has been hampered by the ballgown you are wearing," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, walking over to Phillip the platypus. "Now that I look again at you, your body proportions are different from before. Your body and head are too big and you can barely reach me with your limbs," seeing the platypus trying to punch him.

But the platypus tore the ballgown off and dashed towards the unexpecting Doofenshmirtz, hitting him on the head with his grappling hook and knocking him unconscious, tying up the evil scientist with some rope and dashing off.

"Dad, are you there?" Vanessa asked, walking out to try and find her dad. But not finding him, she just sighed and said, "Well, at least I get the house to myself for the day," walking back into the building.

Meanwhile, Phineas and the gang walked outside to see a half finished portrait and two broken canvases on the ground where Django was. "Guys, do you know where Django went?" Phineas asked.

"Who's Django?" Irving asked, the gang glaring at him. "I'm sorry. I don't remember supporting cast members," everyone face palming.

"Do I need to get Milly on your case?" Isabella asked, though the boys didn't get the joke.

"Who's Milly?" Irving asked, Isabella face palming again and remaining silent, not answering his answer. "Why won't anyone answer me?"

"Anyways, we need to find Django. It's not like he just ran off with his three... and a half portraits," he said, picking up the half portrait of Isabella. "Well, it actually looks beautiful," he commented, everyone blankly staring at him. "What? Can't I have my own opinion on partial art?"

"Well, we need to figure out a plan as soon as possible," she said, hearing a shriek out in the street, grabbing the kids' attention as the group saw three figures searching for something.

"Phineas..." Baljeet started.

"What do you need, Baljeet?"

"Do you happen to have an extra of underpants? They just got really messy all of a sudden?"

"Make that two, please?" Irving added, the group inching away from the two.

"Who are you?" Buford yelled, getting ready to brawl. This caught the attention of the three figures, turning towards the group and revealing their faces. "No way..."

During this, Django was struggling to survive in the freezing conditions and keep the little heat left in his body. He rolled his way towards the exit, putting his ear to the door to listen for anyone outside.

He heard talking, but he did not know who it was. "It will be only a matter of time. We have sent those three out. Once we get more drawings from the artist to control, we will be able to take over this three-dimensional world!" one of the voices said.

_Drawings? What drawings are they using for their plans?_ Django thought, trying to break through the rope again. But it was futile, not having the physical strength to break the rope. But then he saw a sharp ice block, rolling towards it and using it to break the rope.

_Yes! Now, I just need to get out of here_ breaking the rope on his ankles with the ice and rushing to the door. But it was locked from the outside, preventing him from escaping. _Man, this is just great. How am I supposed to get out now?_ Looking through his backpack to check what he had left.

All he had was a pen, an eraser, a half-filled water bottle, a protractor and a mutlicolored color pencil. But none of these things would deem worthy at the moment. So he decided to start drawing spheres in the air. But after finishing his air drawing, these spheres fell on his lap, surprised at seeing them.

"What's with these spheres?" looking at his pen again and drawing a torch. After drawing the torch, he caught the torch that appeared out of thin air. "Wow, this is just like that book Mrs. Thompson gave me," using the torch to heat himself. "How is it possible, though? It should be impossible," he said to himself. "But I guess I have to ignore that in order to survive," putting down the torch and drew a hammer, using it to break through the door. It took a few hits, but the door broke through, allowing the artist to sneak through.

"That should do it. Now I've just got to get back and figure this out," Django said to himself, but as he passed through a corner in the building, he heard two voices talking in the room. Curious, he snuck in and listened to their conversation.

"What is the status of our plan right now?" one of the voices asked.

"Well, _my_ plan is going great. We have caught the artist and his parents are still locked away. Mother replica have been able to fool him up to this point," the other voice answered, shocking Django.

_I knew something was odd about them. My dad was supposed to go exhibit his art to art enthusiasts yesterday_ he thought to himself. _I've got to get out of here and stop their plan!_ But accidently moved the box next to him while he was escaping just enough so that it knocked down his covering and continued to domino, destroying many objects in the room.

Looking around, one of the figures saw Django just about to escape the room. "HEY!" Django dashing off, forcing the two to give chase.

In another part of the building, Phillip the Platypus was carrying the tied up Doofenshmirtz up the stairs to a room hidden by a code. Once inside, the tape over Doofenshmirtz's mouth was torn off, hurting the evil scientist. "OWW!" he yelled. "Do you know how much that hurts?" the platypus just kicking him into a closet.

"Hey, you know, that wasn't very nice," the platypus locking the door. "Oh no, you didn't just lock the door, did you?" trying to kick the door open.

The platypus just left him in there, walking downstairs, but was stopped by two agents wearing fedoras.

*chatter* (It seems like you have finally found me, but you cannot defeat me) the platypus said with confidence. But Agent E immediately dived towards the platypus, trying to stab Phillip with its beak.

But the platypus dodged it, Agent E standing back to stare down Phillip along with Agent K, a baby Kangaroo popping its head from the pouch. (Now!) Agent K signalled, both agents charging at Phillip.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been a while, but thank you to all who have continued to read this fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to thank Maplestrip and Comment person for reviewing! This may not have been my best chapter, but I will keep trying to make it better.**

**Expect Date: I will try to update as soon as I can, and since I have break starting the 20th to January 5th, so I will try to update at least twice.**


	6. The Meeting

Agent K charged at Phillip the Platypus, but the platypus dodged the attack, rolling to his right only to be picked up by the neck because of Agent E's beak. But Phillip got himself free, kicking the eagle in the throat as it landing.

As Agent E was coughing from the kick, Agent K was right behind the platypus, performing a roundhouse kick on Phillip, sending him crashing towards upstairs where he left Doofenshmirtz.

"What was that crash?" Doofenshmirtz asked, hearing Phillip the platypus crash against a wall in the room. As the two agents cornered him, he took his grappling hook from the table and smacked Agent K on the head with it, making it unconscious. But Agent K Jr stepped out of its pouch, trying to awaken its mother, but to no avail. Enraged, the baby kangaroo charged at the platypus.

(You will pay for this) the baby motioned, performing an uppercut that sent the platypus crashing towards the roof. As they were fighting, Agent E was able to release Doofenshmirtz from captivity.

"Why thank you, my good eagle," patting it's head. But then saw the eagle fall to the ground, getting hit on the head by Phillip's grappling hook. "Great, it's me and a baby Kangaroo against a platypus with martial arts training. What worse predicament could I be in?" he asked himself, but watched as the kangaroo put up a fight against the platypus, able to put in a few hits. But the platypus, recovering from one of its kicks, took its arm, spun the baby kangaroo around, and sent it flying towards the wall, getting knocked out.

"NO!" he exclaimed, realizing his last hope had just been defeated, Phillip marching towards him, slowly hitting his hand with the grappling hook. "Great, that doesn't look pretty."

Hearing the commotion, Django ran up the stairs to see three animals unconscious, a platypus with a grappling hook and a man in a lab coat. "Man, I never knew platypi were good with grappling hooks," but then heard his pursuers run up the stairs, running towards the wall.

"Ah, I've finally caught you!" one of them said, but then the two saw Phillip the Platypus, immediately bowing their heads.

"Forgive me, Master Phillip. I never dreamed you were in here," the two replicas exclaimed, getting on their knees.

"Man, what has the world come to, to have a platypus be a master of a human?" Django asked.

"I'll say," Doofenshmirtz agreed, but the two regained their attention when the three charged at them. "HELP!" the two exclaimed, but Django remembered his paint brush, painting two AK-47s.

"Here, take this," Django said, throwing an AK-47 at the evil scientist.

"Since when could a ten year-old boy get his hands on an AK-47?" Doofenhsmritz asked, adding, "And two, for that matter?"

"If you want the answer to that, you'll have to wait till we're both dead!' Django exclaimed, trying to get him to focus.

"Okay, if you say so," firing the gun at the two replicas, defeating one while injuring the other.

"Dang it! The artist has realized his talents. Now we have to really finish them off," the father replica said, charging at Django.

"My father was supposed to be a very important art convention today, and my mother was supposed to be at a promotion meeting. You two will pay for ruining their plans!" Django exclaimed, firing the gun straight at the replica's head, killing it.

"Congratulations, boy. You have now become a full-fledged killer," Doofenshmirtz congratulated, but Django was not in the mood for it.

"Just shut up!" he exclaimed, scared that he shot at someone who looked like his father. While he was distracted, Phillip the platypus disarmed both of them, taking one of the guns and loaded it.

Meanwhile, Phineas and the gang were shocked to see a copy of Ferb, Buford and Irving standing in front of them, with the kid's lives in their hands. "Come on, think of something," Buford exclaimed, tugging Baljeet in anger.

"Hey, I'm trying. At least I am, unlike someone who won't put me down!" Baljeet yelled in frustration, Buford putting him down slowly.

"Guys, can we just figure this out? Those three figures, who exactly resemble Ferb, Buford and Irving are about to kill us. Wait a minute, weren't those the three that Django drew?" Phineas asked, the group realizing it also.

"And you said you don't remember supporting characters? He drew you for heavens sake!" Milly exclaimed, having just arrived with the Fireside Girls.

"What? How am I supposed to remember every single unimportant character related to Phineas and Ferb? Besides, who are you?" Irving, who just got a slap in the face from the brunette.

"Milly, that is not Fireside Girl behavior," Isabella disciplined, Milly just glaring at her.

"Then what is 'proper Fireside Girl behavior'?" she asked, almost seeing a smirk from her leader.

"This," she answered as she punched Irving, who landed three houses away from where they were.

"Nice punch, leader!" Gretchen complimented. "That is officially the strongest punch in Fireside Girl history. For that, you are awarded the Fierce Punch Patch!" she exclaimed, the Fireside Girls applauding.

"That's nice and all, but too bad I have gotten my 'I got kissed by the boy I like patch'," she said, almost trying to get Phineas to hear her.

"Please, people. Just think of something. Those guys are patroling the area. If we don't think of something, we're as good as gone!" he exclaimed, almost freaking out.

"Phineas," Isabella sighed, seeing him frustrated as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Isabella," hugging back at her, which caused everyone except Ferb and Buford to cheer and make whistling noises. "But if we can't think of something, we won't be able to enjoy our summer anymore," he said, as she just stood up.

"Okay, troops. Let's get started," she exclaimed.

"You have an idea, then?" he asked.

"Isn't Phineas the one who's supposed to be in charge?" Baljeet asked.

"Don't disrespect the leader!" Adyson exclaimed, scaring Baljeet.

"Usually, but I'm taking over for today. Everyone huddle in closely," as the group huddle in to prevent the replicas from hearing as Isabella revealed her plan to the group.

Meanwhile, as Django and Doofenshmirtz stood at death's door, with Phillip the platypus holding one of their AK-47s, they started to plead.

"Please don't kill me! I have an ex-wife and daughter to go home to!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"Doesn't that mean you won't go home to your ex-wife?" Django asked.

"Quiet, I'm trying to make the platypus sorry for me," Doofenshmirtz hushed, as the platypus pointed the gun towards Django.

"Oh, does that mean you want me to say why you shouldn't kill me?" Django asked, the platypus nodding. "Well, I have two parents to go home to, though you trapped them somewhere, and I have friends who I have a promise to, and-" he was interrupted when they heard a gun shot hit the AK-47 from Phillip's hand.

"What was that?" Doofenshmirtz, turning towards to see a very familiar figure at the door.

(Oh, its you) Phillip spoke in platypus language, angry that his plan was not going his way at the moment.

"Thank goodness you're here, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, the platypus walking in, holding an AK-47 in his webbed hands.

* * *

**Well, it's been almost two months since I've updated, and I apologize for being late for both of my fanfics. I took about a month break to do other stuff outside of the fanfic world, but I'm back and I would like to thank those who stuck with me.**

**I'd like to thank Comment person and Maplestrip for reviewing. And to Maplestrip, somehow, you got your wish. I actually forgot about the reviews and just wrote it. Anyways, I hope to update soon, so please look out for this fanfic.**


	7. Turn of the Tide

(Come and get me) Phillip taunted as Perry loaded his AK-47. (Oh crap) as Perry started to fire at the platypus, but missing.

"Hey! That one almost hit me!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, but Perry just aimed his gun at the evil scientist. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Please don't kill me! I have daughter and an ex-wife to go home to, as you probably already know!" but the platypus ignored him and pursued after the other platypus.

"Come on, let's help him," Django exclaimed, but Doofenshmirtz continued to cower, muttering, "Please don't kill me..."

"Ah, forget you," as he rushed over towards where the platypi headed off to. It took Doofenshmirtz a few seconds to process what he had said but when he did, he chased off and yelled, "Hey! I am not to be forgotten!"

Phillip had run off to the street, forcing Perry to hide from bystanders. Seeing this as an advantage, Phillip shook off Perry and appeared behind his pursuer, kicking Perry into an open trash can.

As the deformed platypus was laughing at his enemy, Django came up behind him and drew a box to trap the platypus in. But it did not hold Phillip inside for long as the platypus broke through and charged to attack the artist, only to be blocked by a grappling hook.

"Perry!" Django exclaimed as he followed Perry in pursuit of the fleeing Phillip.

Meanwhile, the group were watching carefully, scouting the positions of their enemies. "So do you all know the plan?" Isabella asked, the group nodding their heads. "If so, let's begin," each member taking their positions.

"Nice job, Isabella," a voice said behind her as she turned around to see her crush congratulating her. "Thanks," she chuckles as she lets out a smile.

"Hey, Baljeet, let's go get some ice cream down at the parlor," Buford said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, Buford. I guess we should just leave then," Baljeet said, trying to keep the act together.

"Come on guys, you sound terrible!" Irving complained, but only received a baseball to the face.

"Just shut up! It's supposed to be sarcastic!" Buford yelled.

Heated up, Baljeet exclaimed, "Yeah! It's not like we're trying to lure those guys away from us!" Baljeet yelled, able to be heard by the three replicas as at least ten face-palms were heard from the crowd.

"BALJEET!" Isabella yelled in annoyance, scaring the indian boy.

But before he could apologize, the Buford replica appeared before the children and threw him towards Isabella and Phineas, being caught by Ferb.

"HEY!" Buford stormed angrily, punching his replica in the face. "THAT'S MY JOB!" barraging the replica.

"Buford! Behind you!" Irving exclaimed as the Ferb replica tried to pounce on the bully. But Phineas appeared right behind Buford to block the Ferb replica's attack. "Thanks, Dinner Bell."

"No problem, Buford," the two taking on their own enemies.

"That's my Phineas," Isabella squealed in delight when he saw her crush attack the replica.

"Wait, who's going to attack my replica?" Irving asked, but then he saw it cower in fear. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You're pathetic!"

"You're not one to talk," Milly insulted, but it wasn't audible to Irving as he started to kick his replica. "Should we assist them?" the Fireside Girls asked their leader.

"I guess we can. Why not? We shouldn't let them hog all the glory. And besides, I've always wanted to get my "Mixed Martial Arts Patch," she giggled as the group split to attack the replicas.

Django and Perry looked around, unable to find Phillip. "Do you have any clue where he is?" Django asked the platypus, who pointed towards a weaponry. "What? Are you sure that a platypus could even get in there?" but Perry just ran towards the shop as Django reluctantly followed.

Inside, everyone was in shock to see a disfigured teal figure standing at the counter, pointing towards a weapon in a magazine. "I'm sorry, but you need a license to purchase that item," the man at the counter informed, but didn't expect what would happen next.

Phillip pointed his tazer at the man who, fearful for his life, pointed his finger and said, shaking, "I-its over there," Phillip walking over to where the weapon was and grabbed it. He was looking at it with a satisfied look on his face, but the door slammed open, revealing his worst enemies.

(There you are, you fiend) Perry chattered, taking out his grappling hook. But it was quickly disarmed as a bullet took it out of his hands.

(Nice, nice gun. I'm glad that you're here. Now, I get to test out this new weapon of mine) shooting an array of bullets, flying in random directions. By this time, the bystanders were all evacuated by Django who also took out his paint brush. (The paint brush!) Phillip exclaimed, shooting a gun to try to release it from his grasp. But Django had just finished his drawing just in time which was used to protect himself.

"Ah, that's a nice bullet-proof shield," Django said to himself, trying to draw another one for Perry. But just as he was going to throw it towards the platypus, their enemy shot the shield in the air and sent it flying. At that moment, Phillip took a metal bar from the wall and charged at the two.

But just as the platypus tried to swing the bar, it was somehow blocked, to the shock of the three. "You're not going to hog all the action, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, but he was quickly hit away, getting hit in the head by Phillip.

"Wow, that didn't last long at all," Django commented as he lost grasp of his paint brush for a moment. "What?" as he dived to grab it. But he was knocked aside, making contact with the wall. He felt groggy from the injury, but his attention was aroused when he saw Phillip with the paintbrush. "Shoot."

(Victory is mine!) he chattered, attempting to make his first drawing.

* * *

**Sorry, it was a short chapter. I'll try to update soon, but no promises (since I may not be able to keep it). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please tell me with reviews! Also, critique is very well appreciated.**

**Also, for those of you who read my other fanfic, Future Catastrophy, I have decided to write an epilouge (wuhoo!) but I need help deciding on a love song. So if any of you have ideas, can you tell about it. If you could, that would be a great help!**


	8. Replica Battle

"No!" Django exclaimed, watching as Phillip held the paint brush with his webbed fingers.

(Hah, you stood no chance. Just watch as I use this paint brush to destroy the Tri-State Area and make myself the Supreme Ruler!) the platypus chattered.

"What did he say?" Django asked, Perry just using hand signals to translate. "Um, can someone translate hand signals?"

"OH!" a voice said from the rubble. "I can!" about to take a device. But instead, got hit in the head by a grappling hook moving through the air. "Wow, that's the third time today." But Django's attention was refocused towards the enemy platypus and began to charge towards him.

But Phillip jumped up, landing on his head and beginning to tap dance. Django was defenseless, unable to move him from atop his head before getting kicked in the forehead. He landed atop the rubble, unable to get up. He groaned in pain, trying to force himself on his feet. But he wouldn't be able to get up, laying flat on his stomach.

The stage was set. The final showdown between the copy and the copied. Perry versus Phillip. It began as Perry jumped up and swung his tail at his foe. But Phillip evaded it and punched the agent while he was mid-air. Able to repel his crash, Perry used the wall to create momentum, performing a spin kick, causing Phillip to spin as he crashed into the opposite wall.

Walking over towards the newly-created rubble, the dust dispelled to reveal no sign of his opponent. But in an instant, he looked up to see a platform falling towards him. This forced him to roll outside of the range of the platform, but to his surprise, he had rolled into contact with Phillip, who grabbed a gun and shot him at point blank range.

Meanwhile, Ferb and Phineas were double-teaming the green-haired boy's replica. Phineas, having just recently taken Martial Arts with his step-brother, began to show off his moves by swiftly making his way behind the replica and kicking the back of his neck to send him the air. This allowed Ferb to jump up and perform a karate chop, attacking the replica at his rib cage and causing a rough landing.

"Nice job, bro" Phineas smiled, believing they had the edge. But all that belief would wash away when the saw their opponent uninjured. "No way!" not noticing the replica sneak behind both of them. As he did, he was ready to perform a double-K.O. by hitting their nerves, but suddenly, a kick came hurtling towards the replica, sending him flying off and hitting the tree.

"Thanks Isabella!" Phineas said, realizing his life had just been saved.

"No prob, Phineas," she replied with a smile. But the two watched as the replica approached Ferb, who currently was being left alone. "Ferb!" the two exclaimed at the same time as the two look-alikes got into a fist fight covered with dust. In the end, one of them stood defeated, but the other still received wounds from the fight. "Wait, which one is he? Is the the real Ferb, or his fake?"

But their question would soon be answered as it soon charged at both of them, knocking Isabella off-balance. But before she could fall, she was caught by Phineas. "You okay?" putting her down gently.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, but noticed two people crash into the Ferb replica. "Irving?"

"Hey guys. I'm trying to get this thing to fight, but it's way too cowardly. Do you think that's weird?" he asked, still on the ground. But he saw the Ferb replica tower over him as fear began to enter into his mind. "EHH!" running to Phineas and Isabella's side.

Phineas then looked behind him and saw Buford and Baljeet up against the other replica. Buford charged at his replica, but was easily dropped and sent rolling. He already had a black eye and many bruises and wounds, but he was still pressing on.

Buford once again charged at the replica, but this time, he grabbed its legs, sending both of them towards the ground, allowing Buford to get up on top of his replica and continuously punch its face and deform it.

But he was soon forced off with a punch to the gut which sent him flying towards Baljeet. To the surprised of both, Baljeet caught the bully without too much difficulty. "Nice catch, Shrimpy," he complimented as they watched the replica get up from the ground. "Now, there's a difference between our appearances, so don't go punching your allies and giving them black eyes, okay?"

"I didn't mean to. All I did was a a semi-hook uppercut with about a forty seven degree angle," he said, distracting the two long enough so the replica could over to Buford and land a kick on him.

But the bully was able to catch his leg before the impact would cause him to go flying and made full use of this opportunity. He grabbed the leg with both arms and began to lift up the body. After lifting it up, with much difficulty, he began to spin the replica around in circles. "Someone, get me some rope!" he exclaimed.

But just as he was about to get some rope, something made impact on his arm, causing him to lose grip of his replica's leg. As he began to lose balance, Buford felt a blow to his gut, sending him flying towards a fence. As he was getting up, he saw the two replicas, his and Ferb's charge at him at full speed. But before either could attack, Ferb performed a high-kick to the Ferb replica's head, colliding with Buford's replica as both fell to the ground.

"Ferb!" Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Irving exclaimed, seeing the boy up and conscious. "Nice kick," Buford complimented while struggling to breathe. But he had no time to recover as he saw a change in both of the replicas. "Watch out! Their eyes are turning purple!"

"Purple? I've never seen purple eyes in my life. Even those weird horror movies don't use purple eyes," Isabella noted, but suddenly saw one of the replicas approach behind Phineas. "Watch out!" she exclaimed, about to charge at the replica. But she fell to the ground, noticing the other replica grip her ankle, preventing her from helping.

Before Phineas realized it, the replica was about to attack him. But thanks to Isabella's forewarning, he was barely able to dodge the attack with a duck. As the replica moved over him, he performed a double-uppercut, sending the replica upward into the sky. "Go, Ferb!" as his stepbrother jumped up and began to spin as he descended, eventually making contact with the replica using his feet. Both of his feet drilled the replica into the ground before he jumped up once again as the replica tried to get up. But it was to no avail as Ferb slammed his foot down, crushing the bone structure of his replica.

"Nice job!" Phineas exclaimed. But they still had work to do as Buford's replica was holding back their friends. The three were ready to support them, but suddenly, they heard a crash behind the tree, revealing an Irving with purple eyes holding the real Irving, unconscious and bruised.

"IRVING!" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed, attracting the attention of the replica, dropping the boy and charging at the three kids and preparing to attack.

* * *

**Not much dialouge, huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Next Da Vinci. This currently my only running fanfic, so I will be hoping to update at a faster rate. **

**I'd like to thank Django Fan, iCarly4Life 851726 and Devin for reviewing this chapter and to all of you who take the time to read this fanfic and if you have the time, I hope you can post a comment/review/critique to help me improve or provide motivation!**


	9. The Next Da Vinci

Phillip looked to see the bullet barely missing Perry's head, looking to see Django holding a slingshot in his hand with a few pebbles. It shocked Phillip that Django was able to alter the course of the bullet with a slingshot when he was shooting at point-blank range. But as his attention was directed towards Django, he felt force towards his gut, which sent him flying towards a shelf.

He felt broken slabs of wood land on him as Perry sprinted towards him, jumping up and holding his leg out to perform a kick. But Phillip ducked and tried to grab the platypus' foot. But Perry spun in the air, avoiding Phillip's grasp and forcing his foot down towards the platypus' head.

Phillip rolled to the right to avoid the kick and reloaded his gun. But once again, he forgot about the artist still kneeling on the ground, who shot the pistol out of the platypus' hands. He looked over in frustration. He had no more weapons at hand. But he looked at his side. The paint brush!

"No!" Django exclaimed, seeing Phillip beginning to draw. He didn't have anymore pebbles at hand, and he knew he had to stop the platypus from drawing. But then he saw Perry slide through the floor and trip Phillip as he was drawing. Phillip grabbed Perry by the shoulder and threw him towards Django. Neither could do a thing as they collided and crashed against the wall.

Django could feel more pain in his body after the impact, but he had more to worry about than that. By the time the two got up, they saw Phillip standing by the side of a five-man squad of military men. But it shocked him as the men attacked Phillip instead.

(What is this? I command you to attack those two fools!) he chattered in frustration. But it was to no avail as the five men continued to beat up the platypus.

He tried drawing a gun, firing five bullets towards Django and Perry. But as they flew through the sky, each simultaneously suddenly turned around and flew towards Phillip. He barely had time as he dodged the attacks, each bullet hitting one of the military men.

"Why are his drawings rejecting him?" Django asked, but then, he remembered something he read in the book his teacher gave him.

Anyone can use the paintbrush to draw things to life. But only the chosen artist will not get rejected by their works of art.

Maybe this was a similar predicament, but he took this time during the confusion and ran up to Phillip, grabbing the paintbrush from his grasp before running back to Perry.

He had two ideas on how to defeat Phillip, but he knew both were absolutely absurd. But he decided to try anyways. In a flash, piece of paper laid in Django's hands. Phillip looked inquisitively, not understanding his logic. But truthfully, Django didn't understand himself at times either.

"Perry, can you help for a sec?" Django asked, gaining the platypus' attention. Without even telling him the plan, Perry ran up the Phillip and grabbed him by the arms. Though he struggled furiously, Phillip was stuck and waited nervously at what Django was going to do.

"I hope this works..." walking up to Phillip and dropping the piece of paper on the platypus. But all three of them stared, the two platypi wondering what it was supposed to do and Django asking himself why it wasn't working.

But suddenly, Phillip's body started to light up and slowly, his body disintegrated. He struggled even harder, seeing his new-found body begin to diminish into the light. He soon gave up to his fate and stopped struggling. But Django and Perry were shocked to see a smile from the platypus for the slightest second before his body turned into nothingness.

"Ahh, the power of the empty canvas. Free for the artist to use all of his or her abilities," Django said, looking at the piece of paper in pride. Perry walked over, not understanding what he was so proud about. He tip-toed to get a good glimpse of the piece of paper and soon saw what he was so giddy about.

It was a crudely proportioned imitation of himself. The head was too big, the legs were too long small, the body was too big, the eyes were stern, his tail was as thin as a piece of string, but worst of all, it had no beak.

Perry just smiled as he looked at the platypus, remembering that all this happened because of Doofenshmirtz's laziness. He would need to whip him into shape again...

But just then, he remembered the boy to his right knew of his identity. He looked at the boy, who was still looking at the drawing. Maybe his memories would be taken away. But he grabbed onto his shorts to get his attention.

"Yes, Perry?" he asked, Perry replying with a long line of chattering that he could not understand.

"Uh, could you say that one more time? I didn't understand it," Django looked as if he had to sit through a class he was failing. The two heard rubble moved around and saw a long, lanky man in a white coat strutting towards them.

"He says that he's a secret agent and his identity is confidential. But he needs to make sure that his occupation is kept a secret, otherwise you, your family, your friends, his owners, etc. will be taken away, so he wants you to keep it a secret, is that correct?" Doofenshmirtz ranted, as Perry gave a nod of approval.

After hearing this, his eyes started to sparkle in admiration. "You're a secret agent? Really? That's so cool! I promise I won't tell anyone," he saluted, Perry gaping with his mouth open. He had just revealed his identity for no apparent reason. But he just shrugged it off. He could just blame Doofensmirtz for this if it turns into an issue.

As Django made his way to the Flynn-Fletcher residence, the front yard was a total wreck. He was barely able to recognize anything due to the damages, but as he made his way to the backyard, he just noticed that Doofenshmirtz and Perry had left his side. Must've gone to something important.

He opened the gate to the back door to see a group of exhausted kids and a few injured. Only then did he realize the injuries he had sustained. But before he was able to take a step in the backyard, a mob of kids slammed him to the ground, only hurting him more.

"We missed you, Da Vinci wannabee," Buford grunted somewhat happily. But he just smiled, seeing his friends deeply worried about him. Great... He would have a lot of explaining to do when they went inside.

"What's that?" Isabella asked after they made their way inside. A corner of his piece of paper was hanging from his pocket. He just took it out and opened it up for them to see.

"What is that?" he heard someone ask.

"It's Phillip the Platypus, Perry's brother," he answered.

"Man, this is horrible!"

"The head's too big."

"Are those legs? They look like stubs."

"The body-limb ratio is non-existent in this creature. The body is about takes up too much space compared to it's limbs. It cannot be a real figure."

"He looks tired. His eyes are so streesed."

"Is that supposed to be his tail? Why does it look like a piece of string?"

"Wait a minute! Where is his beak?"

Who knew his friends were so critical about art. But he just chuckled after each comment. He was tired, and felt it was troublesome to argue about someone else's drawing.

The next day, he was back in class. Though his friends asked him about his bruises and cuts, he merely shook them off, saying he tripped on the stairs. From that day forward, he would always keep the picture of Phillip the Platypus on his binder and smiled brightly whenever someone mentioned it. Most people who looked at the drawing criticized it for its lack of quality, and he wasn't surprised.

It was after class a few days later, he was on the epilogue of the story he was reading. He was expecting a climax where the hero and heroine get married, but instead, it just read a quote.

All art should be treated nicely, no matter what the quality. For each individual piece of art represents a person and their unique style.

The next day, a new student came to his class. He immediately noticed that the new boy's drawing skills were mediocre. But as he passed by the kid, Django just smiled, patted the boy back and complimented him. "I like it. You just might be the Next Da Vinci."

* * *

**Credits:**

**Author:** Hydro Dexter

**Reviewers:** Comment person, Maplestrip, Spongey444, Taichiwind, The Super Warden, Devin, iCarly4Life 851726, Django fan.

**Favoriters:** jeremyjohnson1, The Super Warden, Taichiwind, Spongey444, Maplestrip.

**Followers:** Spongey444, Taichiwind.

Well, this is the end of The Next Da Vinci. I'm surprised I actually finished with my estimation of 8-12 chapters. But honestly, I didn't think I would actually end on this chapter. I thought maybe I would go one more. Oh well.

Anyways, I'm not that pleased with my ending, but if any of you liked it, please tell me with reviews! If not, you can critique me on how I could've done ended it. If you do have ideas on a better ending, it might help, but I'm just glad that all of you have read/enjoyed this fanfic.

Well, after this, I might not write in the P&F fandom for a bit, but I will be back, I promise. I always have to go back to my roots, right? First, I have to catch up on all the episodes to get motivation. :)

Hydro Dexter (HDX)


End file.
